Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite
by kpFan739
Summary: How did Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Shego meet before Super Sonic Team Possible? well let's find out in kpFan739's thrilling prequel, Super Sonic Team Possible: Empires Unite


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE: **

**EMPIRES UNITE!**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Chapter 1: Defeated Again**

**Drakken's lair**

Another one of Dr. Drakken's plots to take over the world has backfired. Team Possible came in and defeated him at the last minute.

"KIM POSSIBLE, YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Drakken shouted.

"And you thought this plan would work because?" Shego asked.

"It was going to be my best Doomsday plot ever!" Drakken responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it all before Dr. D, you need serious help with coming up with foolproof plans!" Shego told Drakken.

"I tried asking Professor Dementor one time but he just kicked me in the shin and walked off" Drakken responded.

"Why am I stuck with the blue idiot?" Shego asked while doing a facepalm.

Drakken and Shego went back into the destroyed lair to clean everything up, and come up with another "Foolproof" plan.

**Mobius**

Meanwhile we find Sonic and company defeating Dr. Eggman again, with another one of his weird robot contraptions.

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic called.

"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted.

"Your needle's stuck" Sonic told Eggman.

"How dare you say that Sonic!" Eggman responded angrily.

Sonic jumped over to his flying machine and kicked him into the sky.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted.

Eggman went back to his base with Scratch and Grounder; he was very upset about his defeat.

"Curses, there's got to be some way to defeat Sonic, am I doing something wrong? Why can't I ever beat him?" Eggman asked.

"Don't worry You're Nastiness, one day you'll crush Sonic WAHAHAHA!" Scratch told Eggman.

"Yeah, in fact we'll do it for you!" Grounder said happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of, oh well what's on TV?" Eggman said as he grabbed the remote for the TV.

Eggman started channel surfing and stopped at Disney Channel, Kim Possible was on.

"Kim Possible? Isn't that the show about the teen heroine, idiotic sidekick, and hairless rat? With a blue skinned supervillain? Ooh sounds interesting" Eggman grinned as he watched a Kim Possible episode.

He loved all the Drakken and Shego moments, in fact he loved them so much he wants to find a way to team up with them and rule both Sonic's world and Kim's world.

Grounder gave Eggman his phone and looked up Drakken's number in a Middleton phone book (Don't ask how he got it) and called Drakken.

**Chapter 2: Team Up**

**Drakken's lair **

Drakken was coming up with a new plan and Shego was sitting doing her fingernails, suddenly the phone rang. Drakken answered it.

"What is it mother?" Drakken asked.

"Hello Dr. Drakken, my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you can call me Eggman for short, I'd like to make a proposition with you and your sidekick Shego" Eggman told Drakken.

"What kind of proposition?" Drakken asked while grinning evilly.

"I'd like you two to help me defeat my enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and I can help you defeat Kim Possible, deal?" Eggman told Drakken.

Drakken paused for a moment and finally said.

"Deal"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed manically.

"Where shall we meet Eggman?" Drakken asked.

"I will be on the Space Colony ARK, I shall beam it in between our two universes" Eggman told Drakken.

"I'll meet you up there" Drakken said as he hung up the phone and rushed over to his Pandimensional Vortex Inducer and created a vortex to the Space Colony ARK.

"Come on Shego, new foolproof plan!" Drakken called to Shego.

"Oookay?" Shego responded as the two of them jumped into the vortex.

**Space Colony ARK**

Drakken and Shego were sent to the Space Colony ARK and met up with Eggman. They were pretty shocked to see what was there.

"Whoa, uh?, Eggman, you're really umm?, big!" Drakken said.

"Is it the big gut or my manly arms and legs" Eggman asked.

"Big with evil!" Drakken told Eggman while grinning.

"Why thank you Drakken, and who is this lovely lady?" Eggman said.

"Whoa, back off, Egghead!" Shego said.

"She's my assistant, Shego" Drakken told Eggman.

"I see here are my assistants, Scratch and Grounder" Eggman said.

Scratch and Grounder storm through the door fighting again.

"My turn to use the cannon!" Grounder shouted.

"Dr. Robotnik loves me best, so I get to use it!" Scratch responded.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Eggman shouted.

Drakken and Shego looked at each other strangely.

"Never mind them, let me show you the rest of my machines" Eggman said as the three of them walked over to a different room on the ARK containing all of Eggman's robots and machines.

Eggman showed all of his robots, the E-series, Egg Walker, Death Egg Robot, the Shadow androids made by his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, Egg Golem, Egg Walker (from Sonic Adventure), Egg Viper, several of his other machines, and finally led up to his greatest creation…Metal Sonic.

"Dr. Drakken, Shego, I'd like you both to meet, Metal Sonic!" Eggman said as he showed them Metal Sonic.

"You made a robot clone of Sonic? Dr. D why haven't you done that with Kimmie?" Shego asked Drakken.

"I tried cloning her once but things didn't go well in the end" Drakken explained.

"Don't worry Drakken, my plan is to create an army of Metal Sonics to destroy Kim, Sonic, and their friends and upgrade them with parts from your machines!" Eggman explained to Drakken.

"That's a great idea!" Drakken said evilly.

"And so the bonding begins!" Shego said.

"So Eggman, how do we power them up?" Drakken asked.

"With these" Eggman said while holding all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oversized jewels?" Drakken asked.

"These are Chaos Emeralds, seven powerful gems that can give you the power to rule the world!" Eggman told Drakken and Shego.

"Power to rule the world eh?" Drakken said while rubbing his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes" Eggman responded.

"Scratch, Grounder, take these Chaos Emeralds to the Central Control Room!" Eggman demanded.

"Absolutely You're Nastiness, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch said.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Grounder added.

Scratch and Grounder took the Emeralds and went down to the Central Control Room.

**Chapter 3: SnooPingas around the ARK/Assembling the Army**

Dr. Eggman gave Drakken and Shego a little tour around the space colony. He showed them the remains of the Eclipse Cannon, pictures of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik and cousin, Maria, even the machines used to create Shadow and the Shadow androids.

"So this Shadow hedgehog you speak of, he was created by your grandfather fifty years ago?" Drakken asked Eggman.

"Indeed, and I released him from a top secret military base and there was a time where he helped me take over the world, until he double-crossed me and went over to Sonic's side!" Eggman responded.

"It's better that it's clones of him instead of clones of me, I keep telling Dr. D to stop with the cloning" Shego told Drakken.

"Can it Shego, let the supervillains talk!" Drakken told Shego.

Eggman, Drakken, and Shego continued exploring around the ARK, Drakken found an old picture that even Eggman was unaware of. It was a picture of Leena Valon, a former scientist on the Space Colony ARK and friend of Shadow and Maria. It's a mystery of where she is now.

"Eggman, who is this?" Drakken asked while showing Eggman the picture.

Eggman had no idea who Leena was, Gerald never told him about her.

"Eh, must be an old knick-knack, my grandfather was quite the collector" Eggman responded.

"Oh, so what do you guys say we start building our Metal Sonic army" Eggman told Drakken and Shego.

"Works for me" Drakken responded.

"Oh brother!" Shego said.

Drakken, Shego, and Eggman started building their Metal Sonic robots; Drakken was upgrading them with parts from his old robots such as the Lil Diablos, Destructo Bots, Smarty Mart Stock Bots, and several others, Shego was fixing her nails as usual, and Eggman was building the Metal Sonics. It's only a matter of time before their army is ready to fight Team Possible and Team Sonic.

"This is the most foolproof plan, I've ever been a part of" Drakken said happily.

"Same here, we shall be evil best friends forever!" Eggman responded with joy.

"Sighs, are you two dweebs almost done with your robots?" Shego sighed.

"Patience Shego, we're getting them done" Drakken responded.

"And when we do, we will rule Mobius and Middleton, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman and Drakken laughed maniacally.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
